A Girl Called Yuugi
by Umimare
Summary: Two years after his death, on his birthday Yuugi is reborn. But all is not as it was... yeah, the summary sucks, but oh well
1. Sleeping Angel

**Hello all readers… I'm new to the whole fanfic thing, so **_**watashi no mendō wo yoku miru**_**! **

**B: This was a whim, but if I get enough reviews, I shall write more.**

**Yami B: Don't listen to her, she'll write anyway…and beg me to read it so she'll feel better about it. So review to build her confidence….**

**B: oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…or Anzu would not exist… to many 'friendship' speeches *shivers***

**Yami B: She wishes she owned it…**

**A GIRL CALLED YUUGI**

**Reincarnation?**

It was Yuugi's birthday, a day that meant a lot to Yami. It had been nearly two years since Yuugi had died in a car accident. Yami had been torn up for weeks after the death of his Aibou. He had just gained his own body, and because he had been with Yuugi when the accident had occurred, and had possessed the abilities to save Yuugi, he blamed himself for not saving him from the claws of death.

Yami carried a Amethyst colored candle to Yuugi's grave, along with a bouquet of lilies, his Aibou's favorite flower. He placed the flowers on Yuugi's grave and then lit the candle. Yami sat and prayed to his Aibou until the gemlike candle had melted, and burned itself to a stub. Then he turned and walked back to his home in the game shop. He was absentmindedly wandering the still complex corridors of his mind, remembering his Aibou, when he came across a new door, one he had not seen before in his many walks through this part of the maze.

He reached for the doorknob, and cautiously turned the knob, opening the door. Inside was a room with purple and red wall hangings, and golden furniture. The entire room was dominated by a huge bed with gauze curtains. and mahogany posts. He pushed back the hangings, overwhelmed by a sense of curiosity. Inside, tucked under the richly embroidered wine silk coverlet slept a girl with pale skin and long black hair. The tips of her hair were colored red, which faded to purple the closer it got to her front. She had golden strands of hair that formed a sort of frame for her face. Yami drew back in shock. She greatly resembled his Aibou. 'Why is there even another person in my mind's room, anyway?' he asked himself as he gazed at the girl in wonder.

He then noticed a ticking sound that reminded him of a clock. He turned around, and saw a very large, very ornate grandfather clock that was ticking away merrily. As the clock tolled out the hour, he heard a soft moan from the bed behind him. Then, as Yami turned around, he found himself looking into his Aibou's eyes, copied perfectly into this strange girls face. In fact, that was not the only thing that was copied perfectly into this girl. Yami felt a similar spirit to Yuugi's within the her. He stared into the twin pools, captivated by this odd child, sleeping in his minds room. "Yami?" she breathed, breaking the spell. Yami started. "How do you know my name?" he asked the girl. It was the girls turn to look surprised. "Yami," she whispered, "It's me, Yuugi, don't you know who I am?"


	2. Sleeping Angel, Revised

Yami B: She got a review from a reader that wanted to have elaboration on the Yuugi accident, so here is a revised and edited version of the first chapter.

by the way, if your looking for B, she's in her room, desperately typing her next chapter. She fears that if she doesn't get it all down, she'll lose her writers touch...

Beginnings

**Yuugi's POV**

**I slammed the car door behind me as Yami buckled his seatbelt. "Where to?" I asked him. Yami turned toward me and smiled. "Wherever you want to go, Aibou, it's your birthday." he said, positively glowing. My face lit up like a Christmas tree. "To the arcade!" I shouted. Yami pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and dialed Joey's number. "Hey, Jou, meet us at the arcade in five," he demanded of the blonde. "Jeez, Yami, I said I'd go out, you don't have to order me around, and I wouldn't miss Yug's birthday for the world anyway!" Joey shouted into the mouthpiece. Yami smirked. "What kind of Pharaoh would I be if I didn't do some bossing around?" he joked. "Yami, save the bossing for when we get to the arcade," I said, exasperated. "You'll get to kick kids off the games when we do. That should be enough bossing for one day." Yami glanced at me, "Are you approving my bossiness now, Yuugi?" he teased. I growled, much to Yami's surprise. "No, but I'd rather have you bossing people around when they're with us, than yelling at people over the phone. Think about the eardrums of the people you're with." I said, trying to keep a straight face. **

**We were so busy bantering that we didn't see the huge sports car that was coming straight for us. The man in the other car saw us, however and tried to swerve out of the way, but he didn't move fast enough. The force of the impact sent our two cars flipping over each other in a blur of color, light and sound, rolling until they hit the bottom of a ravine with a crunch. Yami had been on the passenger side when the car had hit, so he was relatively fine. I did not fare so well. I let out a whimper as I felt something warm spread out beneath me. I just knew it was blood. I followed the flow until I touched the source, a sharp piece of glass from the shattered windshield wedged into my stomach, making it so that even the tiniest breath burned like fire. My heart fluttered in my chest, as I realized I might die. I faintly heard Yami calling 911, screaming at the paramedics to hurry up. I felt Yami's hands on mine, and I assumed that he was trying to do what we had learned in first aid class, and stop the bleeding. **

**Thinking about the class made me go through all of my memories of Yami, and as I grew sleepier and sleepier, I came to the realization that I was in love with him. I loved my Yami, my Pharaoh. As soon as I reached this revelation, however, I also knew that I had no time left, my fear was gone, replaced by anxiety, and a hurrying feeling. I drew breath, and tried to speak, "Ya-Yami", I gasped out, "I.." but he cut me off. "Don't speak," he urged me. I was becoming annoyed. He needed to know this, and now. Didn't he know I had no time? "I.." I choked out, feeling the blood come up, obscuring my words. "No ,Yuugi, you need to be still, I'll fix this, I promise! Stay with me!" Yami shouted at me as I faded, "For once, listen to me when I tell you to do something!" I smiled as I remembered how I never really let him boss me around that much anymore, and as the gentle blackness claimed me, I spoke two final words. "...Love...You" **

* * *

**A GIRL CALLED YUUGI**

**Reincarnation?**

It was Yuugi's birthday, a day that meant a lot to Yami. It had been exactly two years since Yuugi had died in the car accident. Yami had been torn up for weeks after the death of his Aibou. He had just gained his own body, and because he had been with Yuugi when the accident had occurred, and had possessed the abilities to save Yuugi, he blamed himself for not saving him from the claws of death.

Yami carried a Amethyst colored candle to Yuugi's grave, along with a bouquet of lilies, his Aibou's favorite flower. He placed the flowers on Yuugi's grave and then lit the candle. Yami sat and prayed to his Aibou until the gemlike candle had melted, and burned itself to a stub. "I'm sure your wings are rival to Ra himself, Aibou." he whispered to the sky. Then he turned and walked back to his home in the game shop. He was absentmindedly wandering the still complex corridors of his mind, remembering his Aibou, when he came across a new door, one he had not seen before in his many walks through this part of the maze.

He reached for the doorknob, and cautiously turned the knob, opening the door. Inside was a room with purple and red wall hangings, and golden furniture. The entire room was dominated by a huge bed with gauze curtains. and mahogany posts. He pushed back the hangings, overwhelmed by a sense of curiosity. Inside, tucked under the richly embroidered wine silk coverlet slept a girl with pale skin and long black hair. The tips of her hair were colored red, which faded to purple the closer it got to her front. She had golden strands of hair that formed a sort of frame for her face. Yami drew back in shock. She greatly resembled his lost Aibou. 'Why is there even another person in my mind's room, anyway?' he asked himself as he gazed at the girl in wonder.

He then noticed a ticking sound that reminded him of a clock. He turned around, and saw a very large, very ornate grandfather clock that was ticking away merrily. It was identical to the one Yuugi used to have in his house. As the clock tolled out the hour, he heard a soft moan from the bed behind him. Then, as Yami whirled around, he found himself looking into his Aibou's eyes, copied perfectly into this strange girls face. In fact, that was not the only thing that was copied perfectly into this girl. Yami felt a similar spirit to Yuugi's within the her. He stared into the twin pools, captivated by this odd child, sleeping in his minds room. "Yami?" she breathed, breaking the spell. Yami started. "How do you know my name?" he asked the girl. It was the girls turn to look surprised. "Yami," she whispered, "It's me, Yuugi, don't you know who I am?"


	3. Love?

**B: hello readers. I put up my first chapter today, and I already feel loved. I take into account my readers opinions, and due to that, I revised my first chapter, and I think it turned out great. So. I don't own Yu Gi Oh, and if I did, Anzu would die….so, Onward! (I apologize if this is not what you few readers hoped it would be, I tried)**

**Yami B: read and review!**

**Recap:**

_**As Yami whirled around, he found himself looking into his Aibou's eyes, copied perfectly into this strange girls face. In fact, that was not the only thing that was copied perfectly into this girl. Yami felt a similar spirit to Yuugi's within the her. He stared into the twin pools, captivated by this odd child, sleeping in his minds room. "Yami?" she breathed, breaking the spell. Yami started. "How do you know my name?" he asked the girl. It was the girls turn to look surprised. "Yami," she whispered, "It's me, Yuugi, don't you know who I am?"**_

**A Girl Called Yuugi**-chapter two

You're not Yuugi

She looked at him a moment, inspecting him, then she seemed to decide something. "Yami!" She shouted, leaping at him, and throwing her arms around his neck. "The gods granted me another life with you!" She paused. "Yami? It's me, Yuugi. Why aren't you happy?" She said, pulling away from him slightly, eyes searching his face, full of concern. "You're not Yuugi," Yami said, shaking his head violently. "You can't be, he's dead. And he wasn't a girl." The girl who called herself Yuugi stared at him like he was an exotic toy. She frowned. "If I'm not Yuugi, then tell me why I'm here." She demanded of him. Yami looked surprised. "Umm, if your even real, which I doubt, then I have no clue why you're here." he said, puzzled. She opened her mouth to speak, but Yami cut her off. "Look, Yuugi, or whatever your name is, I don't know who you are, so stop asking." Yuugi looked hurt. Yami could see crystal tears welling up in her eyes. 'I always hated to see Yuugi cry,' Yami thought. Then he looked shocked. 'What am I thinking, she's not Yuugi!' he told himself, though he could not shake off the fact that she resembled his Yuugi greatly. 'Wait, MY Yuugi?!?! Come on Yami, get the mind out of the gutter.' "Yami?" Yuugi asked, tilting her head in a way that made her look like a little girl. "What's wrong?" Yami looked at her for a second, the pushed her away from him. "Whoever you are, you need to leave my minds room. Now." Yami commanded, sending a blast of power at the girl to forcefully evict her from his minds room. She didn't even seem to notice the powerful blast. Instead, she stood, facing away from him, and pulled up her hair. "Look, Yami, my angel wings. From heaven I heard you say that my wings would rival those of Ra himself. What do you think?" As she had said this, a pair of golden wings burst from her back, and cast a heavenly light around the room. Yami was nearly blinded by them, almost like looking into the sun, but a bit less powerful. "Um..." he said, speechless. Yuugi smiled, "You like them!" she exclaimed. "Well, they are quite bright," he said, "But saying something like that...how did you know I said that? That was for Yuugi alone." Yuugi smiled, "I know because I am Yuugi," she said to him, "and I think I shall tell you why I am here."

Yuugi's story:

_We were so busy bantering that we didn't see the huge sports car that was coming straight for us. The man in the other car saw us, however and tried to swerve out of the way, but he didn't move fast enough. The force of the impact sent our two cars flipping over each other in a blur of color, light and sound, rolling until they hit the bottom of a ravine with a crunch. You had been on the passenger side when the car had hit, so you was relatively fine. I did not fare so well. I let out a whimper as I felt something warm spread out beneath me. I just knew it was blood. I followed the flow until I touched the source, a sharp piece of glass from the shattered windshield wedged into my stomach, making it so that even the tiniest breath burned like fire. My heart fluttered in my chest, as I realized I might die. I faintly heard you calling 911, screaming at the paramedics to hurry up. I felt your hands on mine, and I assumed that you was trying to do what we had learned in first aid class, and stop the bleeding. _

_Thinking about the class made me go through all of my memories of you, and as I grew sleepier and sleepier, I came to the realization that I was in love with you. I loved my Yami, my Pharaoh. As soon as I reached this revelation, however, I also knew that I had no time left, my fear was gone, replaced by anxiety, and a hurrying feeling. I drew breath, and tried to speak, "Ya-Yami", I gasped out, "I.." but you cut me off. "Don't speak," you urged me. I was becoming annoyed. You needed to know this, and now. Didn't you know I had no time? "I.." I choked out, feeling the blood come up, obscuring my words. "No ,Yuugi, you need to be still, I'll fix this, I promise! Stay with me!" You shouted at me as I faded, "For once, listen to me when I tell you to do something!" I smiled as I remembered how I never really let you boss me around that much anymore, and as the gentle blackness claimed me, I spoke three final words. "...I...Love...You." _

_When I reached heaven, I worked for a few years, but it felt like something was missing, and one day, the gods called me to them. They said that a very special person was missing me. They saw fit to return my memories of the world below to me a few millennia early, and granted me a chance to come back to see you. They said that they would grant me a body that made loving you easier. They made me a girl. They said that they would prepare for me a solid body, but that it would not be ready when they had to send me, so they created for me a room within your mind, in which I was to wait for the correct time to wake. The gods told me that at the exact time I died, I would wake up, so all I had to do was sleep, and then you found me._

Yuugi swallowed, and glanced at Yami, who looked stunned. "You...Love....Me?" he sputtered. Yuugi smiled a sad little smile. "Yes" she said simply. "I think I always have." Yami moved forward quickly, and pulled Yuugi into a crushing hug. "Is it really you?" he asked her, burying his face in her hair, which smelled of jasmine. "Yami, you finally believe me?" she asked, surprised and happy. Just then, Yami felt a tug from his body. "Crap, Jou!" He shouted, startling Yuugi, who had been snuggling in his arms, and causing her to whack him in the nose as she jerked up. "Yami? Joey's here?" she asked, looking innocent. Yami looked down at her. "Yeah, he said we were gonna hike to the spot you died, then he wanted to visit your grave, he hasn't been yet. You know how graveyards freak him out" he explained. Yuugi laughed. "Silly Jou." she giggled.

"Oh, Yami?"

"Yes?"

"You cant tell Jou about me, at least, not until I get my body, ok?"

"Sure."

"And when that happens, you'll have to make something up about who I am, because Jou is not going to like the thought of people coming back to life"

Yami laughed and said "I won't" and then returned to his body, and to the real world. "Hey, Jou" he said, watching the blonde relax. "What's up?" Joey looked at him seriously. "I thought for a second that you had decided to go join Yuugi up in heaven." He said, eyes full of worry. Yami smiled "Why would I do that, Jou?" he asked the puzzled boy. "Never mind, can we go?" Joey inquired. Yami nodded, and stood, stiff from the long time spent in his minds room. The form of Yuugi appeared beside him, and she said, "when we reach my grave, I want to see Jou, and have him see me, even if he doesn't recognize me. I can hold my from for a few minutes, long enough to give him some advice." Yami nodded, "of course, you don't need to ask my permission to do something like that."

Yuugi smiled "Thanks so much Yami!" she shouted.


	4. Graveside Meeting

The Girl Called Yuugi

B: Now, I promised myself I wouldnt do a lemon or a lime, and I certaintly dont want to write any other um...'stuff'...either, so if you you were expecting anything along those lines, I deeply apoligize, and hope you will keep reading (now, I will write kisses, but not more than that). I say this because a fic I was reading was all innocent, and then, boom, random lemon! Honestly, thats not the reason I read these! (mostly...)

Yami B: She says this now because she would be to embarassed to write it later...She has a way with descriptions...but can't bring herself to think those kinds of thoughts...Thats MY job!

B: Yami, if you touch my computer, I will kill you. -pulls out a katana-

Yami B: She would do it too, so before one of us dies, read and review! -slinks off to hide in the darkest recesses of B's mind-

* * *

(B: on another note, I'm introducing the ever popular mind link in this chapter. /Yuugi to Yami / and //Yami to Yuugi// Got it? Good.)

Recap:

_Joey looked at him seroiusly. "I thought for a second that you had decided to go join Yuugi up in hevan." He said, eyes full of worry. Yami smiled "Why would I do that, Jou?" he asked the puzzled boy. "Nevermind, can we go?" Joey inquired. Yami nodded, and stood, stiff from the long time spent in his minds room. The form of Yuugi appered beside him, and she said, "when we reach my grave, I want to see Jou, and have him see me, even if he doesnt reocgnize me. I can hold my from for a few minutes, long enough to give him some advice." Yami nodded, "of course, you dont need to ask my permission to do something like that." _

_Yuugi smiled "Thanks so much Yami!" she shouted. _

Chapter Three

Yuugi ran in front of Yami as they walked slowly up the road, she seemed amazed by the simple pleasure of being outside. How like his Aibou. The group was headed to the ravine, to see the spot where Yuugi had died, when Yami revisited terrible thought that had plauged him for months after the accident. He should have saved Yuugi. The tan in his skin became less prominent as he paled. 'Does Yuugi blame me?' he asked himself. Desperate to know, he turned to Yuugi. "Yuugi, do you blame me for your death?" he asked her. But before she could reply, Joey looked twored Yami and said, "Of course he doesn't blame you Yami, why should he? You tried everything you could to save him. You are not at fault" Yami grimaced, and looked over at Yuugi, who was nodding her head in agreeement violently, so violently in fact, that if she had not been a spirit, she could have injured herself badly. "Yami, can I have a minute?" Joey inqured of the ex-pharaoh. "Yeah" Yami agreed, "why not?" Joey wandered down the hill into the ravine. Secretly, Yami was relived. He could now speak freely with Yuugi, without fear of Jou over hearing his converstion. "Yuugi?" He asked tentively. "Do you really not blame me for your death?" Yuugi looked up from the flower she had been inspecting, and nodded. "I never blamed you, Yami, not then, and definately not now." She reassured him, her gem eyes reflecting her emotions like a mirror. Trust. Love. Reassurance. All reflected in her eyes. Yami could hardly tear himself away from her eyes as Joey returned, and proceded up the road to the church in scilence. When the three reached the gravesite, Yuugi strolled off to ready her temporary solid form. "Be right back!" she shouted over her shoulder. When she returned, she was solid. Yami let Joey notice her first, even though he knew she was there.

Joey's POV

There was a strange girl behind Yami. She had pale skin and long black hair. The tips of her hair was colored red, which faded to purple the closer it got to her front. She had golden strands of hair that formed a sort of frame for her face. She was at least a head shorter than I was. I was shocked. It was strange how much she resembled Yami...And Yuugi.

"Visiting someone?" Her voice sounded like soft bells. Yami looked up at the girl, and smiled, but did not speak. I decided, if he was not going to take the inchitive, then I would. "Yeah, we're here to visit our friend Yuugi, he died two years ago, today." I said. The girl frowned, and walked closer to the grave stone, her eyes concerned.

"Were you close?" She asked me. I nodded, not able to form words. She reached over and put her arms around me. "It's ok." she breathed in my ear. The hug felt strangely familiar, but I had never seen her before. She drew back, a puzzled expression on her face. "It's actualy a bit odd, you see, my name is Yuugi."She whispered. I glanced at Yami, who had an amused look in his eye, one I had not seen in a long while. I wondered what was up, but I had a hot chick hanging around my neck, so my concerns about Yami's sanity took a back seat. Then, I noticed something odd. Her eyes. They were identical to our Yuugi's. Twin amathyst pools, wide, pure and innocent. They were captivating. It occured to me that this girl was as alike to Yuugi as Yami was. "Do ya know about the sennen items?" I asked the strange girl. She looked puzzled, then said, "You mean the egypitan artifacts?" She mirrored Yami's expression as I floundered under her gaze. I felt like I was missing some joke. This was like whenever we visited Kaiba...WHY IN GODS NAME DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?!?!? I recovered my composure, and said, "Yeah, them, do ya own one?" I was trying to be subtle, but it was not gonna work that way. She smiled. "Nope,_ I _don't own a sennen item." she said, eyes glittering. I felt deflated. Darn. Wait, the way she said 'I' was odd. What did that mean? She smiled, then looked anxious. Yami's expression shifted drasticly from amusement to concern as soon as he registered her emotion. I was becoming more and more confused the longer this Yuugi girl was here. " I gotta run, remember, It'll be ok!" she shouted suddenly, before dissapearing into the building. I started to follow, but Yami's hand restrained me. "Let's just...leave her alone" He said, eyes amused again.

Normal POV

Yami watched Yuugi's breathless spirtual form come running back to him from the church building. Joey was making to go after the girl, so he put out a had to stop him. "Lets just...Leave her alone." he said, amused. After all, it would do them no good if he found out the girl he had just met was a ghost for all intents and perposes other than Yami's. He didnt want to freak Joey out, even if it would be funny. "Hey, Jou, do you wanna grab some lunch before you head off to work?" Yami asked the blonde. "Yeah, lets go to Burger World." Joey said.

"Hey, isnt that where Tea used to work?" Yuugi said, peering under Yami's arm at Joey as they walked back down the path, in a shortcut through the trees to the road. Yami nodded. it was really limiting when he couldn't speak to her out loud. Yami was wishing Joey would go away. His prayers were answered when Joey said. "Shit, I left my keys at the grave, I was playing that keychain game, and put it down when Yuugi came over." Yami smiled, and waved Joey away, remarking, "Well, go get them, without your keys, there is no way we're gonna get to Burger World any time soon." Joey ran back up the path, shouting, "Be right back!"

Yami grinned and looked over at Yuugi. "Yes, that is where Tea used to work," Yuugi glanced at him. "Why didn't you answer me right away?" She inquired. "I'm sorry" he apologized, "It's just a bit hard to talk to you out loud. People would think I was crazy." Yuugi looked crushed. Yami frowned and pulled her to his chest. Yuugi smiled and said, "There may be another way." Yami looked down at her, "What way would that be?" he asked. /This way!/ Yami nearly dropped Yuugi as her voive echoed in his mind. "How did you do that?" he asked. /Simple. Think what you want me to hear, and I'll hear it/ Yami frowned, concetration creasing his forehead. //Like this?// Yuugi smiled. /Exactly like that./

//Not as hard as I thought it would be//

/Yes. It's actualy quite easy to do. Anyone can do it if they have a small amount of sensitivity./

//Why didn't you do this eariler?//

Yuugi cringed /Because I forgot./ Yami was about to speak when Joey came back, red faced and panting. "Let's go." He coughed out between breaths. Yami nodded, and followed Joey down to the car. //How did you forget?// he inquired through the link as he took a bite of his burger

/I was a bit caught up in everything. I'm sorry I forgot it.../.

Yami swallowed and said nothing. /Are you angry with me Yami?/

//No//

/Then whats wrong?/

//Do you want a burger?//

/I would, but I can't eat. I'm a ghost./

//Go solid. Then you can have some of Joey's sliders//

/Really?/

//Yeah. I saw the way he looked at you before. He'd give you some//

/You mean, decive him? That would be mean!/

//You want a burger or not, Yuugi?//

/I do/

//Good. See you solid// he called as she walked to the restroom

Yuugi's POV

I walked into the restroom and cast the simple solid spell. I then wandered to the mirror. I looked over my refletion, and wondered why Joey had been captivated by it. It was a plain face.

//You are not plain//

/Yami?!/ I shouted through the link. /You heard me?/

//Yes. Now hurry up if you want a slider. They're mostly gone.//

/Okay. Be right there/

I hurried out of the room and spotted Yami at the table. I smiled and walked over to the two of them. Joey glanced up, thinking I was the waitress. Then his eyes widened, and through a mouth of food, he shouted, "Yuugi!" Yami turned around and said, "Why hello. We keep meeting like this, don't we?"

//Act natural. Go with it//

"Yeah. How are you, Yami? You wern't at class the other day." I smiled.

/How's that?/

//Very nice//

"Im fine, thanks. I was just a bit under the weather, I'm sorry, I should have called you. Did you come by?"

"Yeah, but it's ok. Hey, could I borrow a couple bucks? I forgot my wallet, and I haven't eaten since six."

Joey, who had been watching our entire exchange with a puzzled expression glanced at his last slider, then held it up to me. "Here. You can have my slider."

I smiled down at him. "Thank You..um.."

"Joey" I let my face look surprised, then said, "Oh, Yami, is this Joey? The one who never stops eating?"

Joey flushed, then glared at Yami, and said, "What else did you say about me?" Yami smiled, "We hang out occasionaly, and we've been talking. I just happened to mention you."

Joey's face flooded with relief. I could not belive it. He did like me.

I flashed Yami a smile /Yami, you were right, he does like me!/

//Yup.//

/But it's ok, I don't like him...Liking Joey is just...ugh./

//Good, because if you did...// Yami left it hanging.

I smiled as I unwrapped the burger and took a huge bite, sliding into the seat beside Yami. "I hold you in high regard," I remarked, "If you can give up your food for me."

Joey flushed bright pink. Yami kicked him, and said, "Joey, don't you have to get to work?" Joey jumped up, shouting swear words. He dashed out of the restraunt, and jumped in his car. Yami and I glanced at each other, and beagn laughing fit to burst. We walked out of the diner, hand in hand, all the way to Yami's house. I lost my form right after coming inside.

Normal POV

Yami pulled Yuugi into the living room, and popped a DVD into the DVD player. "I've got your favorite movie, Yuugi" He said, playful.

As the opening credits began, he pulled her into his lap, and planted a kiss on her lips. "I think I was in love with you too..." He breathed in her ear. Yuugi flushed, and rested her head aginst his chest with a sigh.

* * *

B: If you are wondering why this is so long, it is because I couldn't decide how to end this chapter.

Yami B: I still can't belive that she wrote this much when she didn't know where to take the story...I'm still wondering when Yuugi gets her body...

B: Yami...

Yami B: I know, I'll shut up.

B: Ignore her. One other point. Yuugi is a solid spirit, but only to Yami, to clear up any confusion on the topic of why he can kiss her, ect....(I don't think that Yami is solid in the anime...)

Yami B: She wants to get the next chapter done, so she'll stay up till 4:00 again writing, because she does not want to make people wait for the next bit of the story. She hates to wait, so she doesnt want to make others wait....She's such a pansy...

B: Die. -strangles yami-

Yami B: -gurgles-

B: Don't give me that look. She'll live...sadly.


End file.
